Talk:PhD Flopper
I had previously added the deffinition of Flopper to the Trivia section, and not saying or implying the effects of the perk, to which i have no knowledge of. The deffinition of PhD was already in the Trivia section as well. It is okay to put what the words mean in trivia, so refrain from deleting it CzarCalvintheGreat 02:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I can guarentee you if you look up Flopper in the dictionary, the defenition won't be about basketball. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes i know that, i added 2 other deffinitions just now. There is no reason for you to remove any of them. CzarCalvintheGreat 02:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 1: I didn't remove it. 2: They aren't need, they may have nothing to do with the perk. Don't continue to add them. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 1. It said in the editing history you did 2. On the juggernog page it says that it is a combination of jugernaut and eggnog. While jugernaut does refer to the perk, eggnog doesn't. But you don't see anyone removing it either. It doesn't matter whether they have something to do with the actual effects of the perk, its just trivia. It would seem the PhD Flopper is greatly influenced by Dr.Pepper. I guess both the new perks sound like real sodas. Rumors I've heard about some rumers about how some players have glitched into this map. The story seems to check out, they describe the map as being in early beta and incomplete. Anyway they say that this perk will let you keep all your other perks if your downed. General Geers 10:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Another rumor going around is that this protects from the monkeys nova gas,which is very likely,since there is a radiation emblem on it. Emblem for the perk The color is purple and the symbol is a toxic waste hazard sign. Source is Xbox Live preview, you can see it when the screen goes to some monkeys attacking a perk-a-cola machine, it is pulsating which may mean it is timed. My guess is that it protects the perk-a-cola machines (not fully just buffs them). Firefunbro 14:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Added perk icon and the part about it pulsating. I won't add your guess on what the perk is, since it's speculation (your observation on Stamin-Up I added because it's 99% probable as you said). Thanks again. --Callofduty4 15:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Flopper Does Not Wear Off... I do not think that it 'wears off' but rather that the pulsating you see means that the designated perk-a-cola machine is under attack by monkeys. I agree as the Quick Revive Soda icon also pulsate during a monkey round. TheOnlySimen 18:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, someone who has editing priviliges needs to remove that. In the video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkcLemEvBPM&feature=player_embedded at 2:52 the quick revive does that too, and they would not get a time limit on that, it is because of monkeys. I swear I already took it off, but it's back and I don't have access to editing. The dispenser I'm not sure if anyone put a picture of the perk machine itself, but if not, here it is: Poseidon82196 20:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC)